


Our Forty-Eighth/First Date

by someidiothasice



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, We're Bringing Danny Back (to Jersey)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidiothasice/pseuds/someidiothasice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You stripped down," and oh, hello there, Waving Hand of Doom, "tried to start a pillow fight, and then canoodled with me while I was sleeping. Like I wouldn't realize what was going on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Forty-Eighth/First Date

"What the... Danny, where are we?" Steve stared out the window at the marquee. He glanced back at Danny incredulously and took in the shit-eating grin his partner was sporting. "Oh my God, _Damn Yankees?_ Really? You did this on purpose."

"Well, what can I say, babe?" Danny glanced over at Steve with a goofy smile. "They're out of town for the entire week we'll be here." He pulled up and poked Steve in the thigh. "Gimme your wallet."

"I'm paying for this? Really?" Steve mumbled as he lifted his hips to pull out his wallet. When he passed it over he caught Danny's leer and rolled his eyes. Danny pulled out two twenties and passed them to the guy in the neon yellow jacket. Danny nodded to the cooler in the backseat and the guy gave them a slot number and waved them through.

"Forty bucks?" Steve yelped. Danny grinned at the windshield as he drove to their designated spot.

"We're two grown men, in a truck, and we brought outside food with us." He pulled in and cut the engine. Then he turned and laid his arm over the back of the seat. He toyed with Steve's hair and grinned when Steve tightened his lips in an effort not to smile.

"Our first date, and you take me to a drive-in to watch a musical comedy? And then make me _pay?_ " Steve slouched a little in his seat and pressed his head back into Danny's hand. It looked accidental, but Danny could read Steve like a book at this point and knew it was anything but. "What romance."

"You don't really think this is our first date, do you?" Danny reached into the back and opened the cooler. He pulled out two bottles of Coke and passed one to Steve. "What do you call that stupid hike we went on? The one you and your father used to do when you were a young lad and all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Remember that?"

Steve shifted in his seat again. He lifted a leg and folded it across the seat between them. He tucked his unopened bottle of Coke in the hole between his knee and thigh and then tilted his head to the side, trapping Danny's hand under it.

"Hey, that had sentimental value to me!"

"Or how about the time you tried to take me for a romantic drive on Valentine's Day, which ended up with me pushing that hunk of junk over a mountain and nearly spraining something in my back. You remember that failed attempt?" Danny's grin vanished and he narrowed his eyes. "You _better_ not forget about that one. I promised myself never to let you forget that."

"Yes, Danny. I remember." Steve frowned at him. "That wasn't a date either."

"Then there was the pancakes in bed thing. How many of your friends have you ever brought pancakes in bed to? Not counting Catherine."

"It's not like there's a lot of seating in your crappy apartment. Are you ever going to invest in a kitchen table? Or even a breakfast bar. That might fit." Steve didn't want to, he really didn't, but he could feel a pout coming on, especially when Danny got that 'you're being ridiculous again, Steven,' look on his face. _Damnit._

"You stripped down," and oh, hello there, Waving Hand of Doom, "tried to start a pillow fight, and then canoodled with me while I was sleeping. Like I wouldn't realize what was going on. Oh, then there was the time you took me out for pizza--"

"Chin and Kono were there too!" Steve cut in. Danny rolled his eyes at him.

"They were there before we were, and don't think I missed how your face fell when you saw them."

"Chin was eating _pepperoni_. I felt so betrayed." And yeah, Steve was definitely pouting now. Jesus.

"Okay. How about that time I invited you to come to Jersey with me and meet my parents?" Danny smirked at him. "Wait, scratch that. _I didn't_. I mentioned I was going home and you _invited yourself along._ What, was that you being subtle?"

"Okay, not our first date." Steve shifted a little closer and Danny wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders.

"Yeah, it's like the forty-eighth." Danny moved them around until Steve was sort of lounging back against him. He chuckled a little and planted his hand firmly to the front of Steve's chest. "I have never, _ever_ had to wait this long for a first kiss."

"Is that why you brought me here?" Steve turned his head and looked up. Danny looked down and Steve's nose brushed his jaw. It made something in his chest flutter. "So we could neck in the backseat of your dad's truck? Are we reliving the night you lost your virginity?"

"Okay, first off? No. And secondly, _no_." Danny enjoyed the way Steve's body shook against his when he laughed. "Third..."

Steve grinned up at him. "I love when your accent gets all thick like that."

"Third." Danny slid the hand up and cradled Steve's face. He pulled him close enough to brush his lips against Steve's. Steve made a soft sound and opened his mouth the tiniest bit, just enough to fit Danny's bottom lip between his own. He sucked at it as he inched his hand up Danny's thigh. Okay, yeah. He could get into this whole drive-in thing.

"Hey, now." Danny caught his hand and stilled it. He slid his fingers gently over Steve's jaw and ended the kiss. "I don't put out on the first date, you know."

"I distinctly remember you saying this was our forty-eighth." Steve opened his eyes and stared innocently up at his partner. Danny gave him that goofy smile again and nudged Steve's shoulder.

"Shhh, Commander Sexypants. Movie's starting." Danny gave Steve a quick peck on the cheek before he turned him back around. "And I actually like this one."

Steve felt something stupid and mushy rising in his chest at the nickname, Christ, just at the way Danny sloppily _kissed his cheek_ and just gave up. _What the hell, why not?_ he thought, and just let himself wallow in this stupid mushy feeling as he snuggled backwards a little closer.

"Well, I guess I made you wait long enough," he said. "A few more hours can't hurt."

"Says the guy who can't wait around ten minutes for backup." Danny ranted good naturedly. He soothed his words by linking their fingers together over his thigh and squeezing.

Steve took a long pull on his Coke and shrugged. "I can wait around for the important things."

Danny scoffed and pinched Steve's chest. "Oh my God. You actually rank 'having sex' higher on your list of priorities than 'risking our lives on a daily basis'. You're deranged."

"Not talking about the sex." Steve told the windshield. Then he waited out Danny's pause by reaching for the cooler and dragging it into the front seat. He dug around in it with one hand and pulled out a sub wrapped in cellophane. "Ooh, salami."

"Stop talking," Danny chided. Steve unwrapped the sandwich and Danny tugged at Steve's hand, pulling it to his mouth. He took a big bite over Steve's shoulder and grinned through the mayo when a piece of gooey lettuce landed on Steve's shoulder.

"Great date," Steve deadpanned as he pulled the sub back. Danny shushed him.

"Quiet, you, or I won't do that trick with my tongue," Danny garbled through the food in his mouth and Steve couldn't believe how badly he wanted to have sex with this man.

He knew he should be turned off by the tomato he can see mushed in Danny's mouth, but still... "What trick is this you speak of?" Steve asked, curious. Danny swallowed, leaned forward, and nosed along the shell of Steve's ear.

"A few more hours and you can find out, babe," he whispered. Then he took the lobe in his mouth and nibbled at it. "And for the record, I've been waiting a lot longer than you have. And it's not just about the sex for me either."

Steve tilted his head back for another little kiss and smiled at his partner when he got a taste of honey mustard. "Good to know." Then he settled in. "Now, are you ever gonna shut up so we can watch this?"

"Keep going. I can still drop you off to spend the night with aunt Maude." Danny cuffed Steve lightly on the side of the head. Steve winced. He met her on Tuesday, and holy hell, his cheek was still raw.

"Okay, okay," Steve placated. "Quiet time. I got you."

Danny draped his hand over Steve's chest again, and something deep in his gut fluttered when Steve pressed a kiss to the inside of his elbow. "Yeah," he agreed, smiling. "You do."

**Author's Note:**

> So. I opened a bottle of Snapple and got [this](http://someidiothasice.livejournal.com/231707.html) on the inside of my cap. The universe was trying to tell me to write this. Blame the universe, gunslingaaahhh (THAT FIEND), and the creative geniuses at Snapple for this ridiculousness.


End file.
